Photographs
by Emily92
Summary: Fifty sentences, each a snapshot into the shared life of Clementine Kruczynski and Joel Barish.


**Author's Notes:** Written for 1sentence at LiveJournal.

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine.

* * *

**Photographs**

**01 - Air**

Clementine alternately makes Joel feel so nervous and so excited, and consequently he sometimes forgets to breathe.

**02 - Apples**

They had called her a bad apple when she was little, and she wished she could push that out of her mind.

**03 - Beginning**

She doesn't remember how they met, but she sure is glad they did.

**04 - Bugs**

Clementine is a slob, and it drives Joel nuts; he doesn't want to get bugs in his apartment.

**05 - Coffee**

He drinks coffee, and she drinks tea; it's one of their numerous differences.

**06 - Dark**

As they walked together one night, she glanced up at the sky and saw that it was dark.

**07 - Despair**

"Don't despair," he whispers to her one particularly difficult night, but she does anyway.

**08 - Doors**

Maybe they would be okay again; maybe that particular door in Joel's life would reopen.

**09 - Drink**

He wants to scream when she comes home drunk, but he rarely does.

**10 - Duty**

Perhaps it had been fate's duty to see that Joel and Clementine met again.

**11 - Earth**

If she could, Clementine would walk with Joel months and months, going through every inch of the Earth step by step.

**12 - End**

She assumed that erasing him from her memory would be the end of him; she had been wrong.

**13 - Fall**

Sometimes he gets tired of having to catch her when she purposely falls.

**14 - Fire**

It was as if she was a fire, and he the water that killed her.

**15 - Flexible**

She smiled as she recalled last night's discovery of just how flexible Joel's body was.

**16 - Flying**

She was sure that Joel would be able to fly, in a metaphorical sense, if only he would allow himself to.

**17 - Food**

She took him out to dinner that night; she was always coming up with new foods she wanted him to try.

**18 - Foot**

He tickled her foot; she laughed.

**19 - Grave**

He wore a grave expression that evening, and she knew that she had disappointed him yet again.

**20 - Green**

Clementine's hair was green that day.

**21 - Head**

She wants to know exactly what is going on in that head of his, but he's so quiet - does he ever talk, really? - and she wonders if she'll ever know.

**22 - Hollow**

When he learned that Clementine had erased him from her memory all the air had rushed out of Joel's lung's, and he felt hollow inside.

**23 - Honor**

She had failed to show up and hadn't honored the plans that they had made once again.

**24 - Hope**

Joel comforting her when she's feeling down is like a glimmer of hope.

**25 - Light**

After the procedure, she noticed that he seemed familiar and wanted to shed light on who he was.

**26 - Lost**

They had been lost after they had both had the procedure, but then they both found their way back to one another.

**27 - Metal**

She leaned against the metal to discover it was cold, just as he was.

**28 - New**

Clementine was something new in Joel's monotone and routine driven life.

**29 - Old**

Clementine had only known Joel for five minutes, but he felt like an old friend.

**30 - Peace**

Sometimes her mind quits arguing with itself, and then she is at peace.

**31 - Poison**

Sometimes she was like fresh air and other times she was like poison; he never knew which one it would be.

**32 - Pretty**

"You're pretty," he whispered, only to hear her soft reply of "you're lying."

**33 - Rain**

She had been outside in the rain, and little water droplets fell from her hair.

**34 - Regret**

She regretted partying, going out late and coming back only god knows when, and being generally inconsiderate; she regretted loosing him.

**35 - Roses**

He gave her roses, and she found it utterly predictable.

**36 - Secret**

She had never voiced this fear before, but sometimes she worried that she wasn't good enough for him.

**37 - Snakes**

She was wearing bracelets that resembled snakes, and he wondered where she had found them.

**38 - Snow**

She couldn't believe he had never had a snow ball fight before and quickly came to the conclusion that she would have to remedy that.

**39 - Solid**

He was solid and stable, something for her to lean on; for that, she was grateful.

**40 - Spring**

Spring was a time for new beginnings, and maybe this was their spring.

**41 - Stable**

He wished that their relationship was stable rather than a roller coaster ride of emotions; he had always been scared of thrill rides and didn't like that she forced their relationship to emulate one.

**42 - Strange**

He felt strange and empty with Clementine gone.

**43 - Summer**

One summer morning, she prepared a surprise picnic for the two of them, only to realize that Joel was gone.

**44 - Taboo**

Her insecurities were a taboo subject, and he quickly learned t was better if he didn't bring them up.

**45 - Ugly**

Clementine was beautiful; Joel wished she could see that.

**46 - War**

She wished that they weren't at war with one another.

**47 - Water**

"My water broke," she said somewhat frantically, and the fact that he was going to be a father sunk in all over again.

**48 - Welcome**

She made him feel as if he was welcome anywhere she went; he liked that.

**49 - Winter**

Her bright hair contrasted against the white winter snow.

**50 - Wood**

It was totally and completely cliché, but as she ran her fingers over the _C + J _engraved in the wood of the tree, she didn't care.


End file.
